


Equality

by AlloyisArtTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I don't know, Jay and Michaela are extremely confusion, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Pandora is a poor bean, Rumors, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: Pandora is used to the same thing everyday.Same schedule, same clothes, same smiles...Little did she know, when she woke up one day, she would meet two people who would return the hope she'd lost sometime ago.





	1. Repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joy and Mikka... again...](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joy+and+Mikka...+again...).



> Just so you know, this is an Au, and Azarath is on the good guys team.
> 
> This is also inspired by an episode of My Little Pony...
> 
> Don't ask.
> 
> Anyways, lets start this insane story.
> 
> Edit: On February 6, 2020, Mikka's name has been changed to Michaela Goldena

_ Ring… _

_ Ring… _

_ RING… _

A grumble erupted from the girl still in her bed, signaling her thoughts on waking up early despite having been doing so for a few years now.

The raven haired girl slowly rose up from her bed, which was a dull grey, just like everything else in the house. She stretched her numb body, then went over to wear the same clothes she wore yesterday.

And the day before that…

And for the past five years…

Pandora sighed, just having got into her clothes. Her life was always on repeat.

She slowly forced a smile, which she would have to wear at all times today. And the next day. And the day after that and… well, you get the point.

Pandora slowly opened the door exactly as all the other doors in the village opened at the same time. Her smile didn’t falter, five years taught her how to force a smile for so long without letting it falter in the slightest.

She walked out slowly going to the mailbox a few feet in front of her, just as everyone else did. She checked the letter that was always inside, and this time, she looked confused.

Instead of the normal schedule like there was everyday, the letter said something she wasn’t expecting at all.

It read, “Hello village of Wolfpine! 

Today, instead of our normal schedule, you have the ability to do whatever you want! But only for today and tomorrow! 

You can talk, you can sleep, you don’t have a schedule! You can do whatever you want, at whatever time you want! Just make sure to follow the basic rules of the village! 

Keep on smiling!”

_ Well… that’s surprising _ , Pandora thought. She had expected it to be a simple letter, telling the time stamps of when the daily activities were to be done. She did cringe at the last part though, she always did.

By the time she was done reading, most of the people seemed to have finished reading as well, most of them already chatting with that almost robotic voice she had to fake in order to fit in.

She almost jumped when she heard a painfully familiar voice speak to her. “Hello, Pandora!” She turned around and her magenta eyes met a dull red.

She felt her smile twitch as she saw her old girlfriend walk next to her, her wide smile and almost robotic voice reminding her that this was not the girl she had fallen in love with.

“Hi, Alloy!” She said with professional forced cheerfulness. Said girl raised her wolf ears, and her tail flicked around in happiness.

“Hi, Pandora!” Three different voices suddenly spoke next to her, making her almost jump ten feet in the air. She turned, and was met with the gazes of her remaining ‘friends’, Rafael, Azarath, and 8-Bit.

All of them wore the same smile, sported the same white shirt and black pants, and had the same tone of voice. She internally screamed curses at the leader of this village herself.

“Hello everyone!” Alloy said from next to her, her eyes flicking over to each person before landing on Pandora again.

_ At least she still can’t keep her eyes off me, different or not…  _ Pandora thought bittersweetly.

“I wonder why we don’t have a schedule for today?” 8-Bit spoke up, asking the question everyone was probably asking, whether internally or not. “It probably has something to do with personal issues?” Rafael spoke, turning to face his entire body towards 8-Bit.

_ It’s nice to know he still needs 8-Bit to know  _ all _ his attention is on him… _ Pandora thought, almost switching her wide grin, to a soft genuine smile. Almost.

“Anyways, we should go get something to eat, should we not?” The ravenette asked, her voice sounding exactly the same as everyone else's.

Everyone nodded, and as a group, they started to make her way over to the dining hall, only to stop halfway as everyone seemed to be grouping around a certain area.

Pandora looked in confusion at the crowd, then practically dragged her friends over to the commotion.

After pushing her way through multiple people, she could see why people were crowding.

One, their leader, Tioloki Cage, was outside the main areas she stayed.

Two, there were newcomers.

As in, people who were not under control, and who, like her, weren’t forced to be equal.

She heard what Tioloki was saying to them, “Come along now, we are all equal here!”

_ Well… looks like today isn’t a repeat of every other day... _


	2. Meeting pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Michaela finally go up to the dreaded village everyone at their town had been talking about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... This got long...
> 
> Anyways, Jay and Michaela time!

Michaela and Jay were climbing the mountain that multiple people had warned them to not go near.

They couldn’t help it. The rumors about the village on it were starting to get under their skin, and they were curious about it. The rumors would go from  _ "That village isn't real" _ to  _ "Everyone who goes there dies" _ ... It was confusing, to say the least.

But Michaela and Jay were strong, whatever awaited them at this village, if it was even  _ real _ , would stand no chance against the both of them. Or, that’s what they thought at first….

  
  


They’d been climbing for a while now, and Jay started whining about his feet hurting. Michaela just let out a sigh and lifted Jay up onto her shoulders. Jay snuggled into her hair, careful to avoid the horns on her head.

“What do you think we will find when we get there?” Jay asked Michaela, hoping for an actual response.

“Hopefully dead bodies…” Michaela responded, her voice laced with humor. Jay groaned loudly, causing her to let out a laugh. “Michaelaaaa...!” Jay drawled out. Michaela let out another short laugh. “It  _ could _ happen, you never know!” She said, her voice spilling with mirth.

Jay smacked her head lightly and pointed to somewhere in front of them, prompting Michaela to look at where the fallen angel was pointing. It was hard, seeing as there were trees everywhere.

Eventually, she spotted what looked like a sign. She looked at Jay, and he shrugged his shoulders, but nodded his head towards it, telling her to investigate the sign.

The sign had three arrows, but two of them were completely empty. The other read  _ ‘Wolfpine’ _ . The sign was pointing to the left of them, and they looked at each other, before getting ready. Jay climbing off of Michaela back, and Michaela charging a blast of demon magic in her right hand.

As they were getting nearer, the faint sound of voices reached their ears. They continued on, wary of the fact that there were a lot of voices. When the rocky trail started to form into a path, they stopped for a moment, before going forwards again, this time slower.

When they reached the gate of the village, they stopped in confusion at the fact that, from the looks of it, the village was full to the brim of smiling people who were chatting and playing.

Jay met Michaela's confused stare, before shrugging, and walking forwards again. Michaela called off her powers, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

“Why, hello there!! Welcome to Wolfpine!!”

They had only gone a few steps through the gate before the loud voice that sounded like a  _ megaphone _ called out from next to them, causing the two to almost jump out of their skin. Twin screams of shock and surprise erupting from them.

They looked next to them and were met with a woman who was smiling brightly. She had grey skin, glowing blue eyes, had long horns on the side of her head, and she had short black hair that was combed up.

“Whoops, sorry ‘bout that mates! Forgot ya'll are new here! Ya see, everyone here is used to mah boomin’ voice!” She spoke, her heavily accented voice slightly quieter.

But the loud greeting had caused several heads to turn in their direction, multiple people starting to gather around, making them uncomfortable.

The woman slapped a hand to her forehead, then extended it towards them.

“Of course, where are my manners? Mah name is Tioloki Cage! I’m the leader of this here town!” Tioloki spoke, causing Michaela and Jay to tilt their heads in confusion.

“Wait, you’re the leader of this village?” Michaela asked, her voice high with disbelief. Tioloki nodded, her smile not once wavering.

She went to stand next to Michaela, and that’s when the two of them realized that the other demon was actually  _ taller _ than Michaela. Who was, for starters,  _ 8”3 _ . Michaela's eyes widened, but she otherwise kept her mouth shut.

Jay looked at all the people that had gathered, and realized something odd about them…

“Do they always look like that?” Jay asked aloud, looking to Tioloki, who stopped talking to look at him.

Tioloki’s smile almost faltered, but she kept it, and answered in her professional voice. “Yeah, dunno why, but they always seem happy!” She said, as Jay went back to looking at them.

“Well, let’s show you around the town, shall I?” The blue eyed woman asked.

Jay and Michaela looked at each other, before nodding.

“Come along now, we are all equal here!” Tioloki said, her voice loud enough for the entire village to hear.

When they were passing a bunch of the chatting people, they noticed a girl with paper white skin, raven hair put up in a ponytail, looking exactly like all the others, except for the fact that her smile looked strained and her eyes didn’t look dull. They were still bright.

Jay stared at her and the girl must’ve noticed because she quickly turned away and kept talking to the others surrounding her.

He stared for a few more seconds before turning back to what Tioloki was talking about.

When Tioloki was done showing them around, she showed them an empty house for them to stay the night, claiming that it was  _ too late _ for them to be in the mountains.

When Tioloki had left them alone, Jay and Michaela were left alone with their thoughts for once that day.

“Sooo…” Michaela started but her voice trailed off, not knowing how to even start.

“That was a thing…” Jay finished for her.

“From the rumors we heard, I was expecting this place to be crawling with monsters, or demons, or just abandoned… Not… this.” Michaela said, making gestures with her arms, laying down on her bed, which was only a few feet away from Jay’s bed.

“Same here... “

“Guess we both overestimated this place…”

The two fell silent for a few moments, thinking of what to say next.

“Tioloki is... strange.” Jay suddenly said, his voice almost a whisper, as though he expected the leader to burst through the room at any moment.

Michaela nodded, agreeing with the boy.

“She is  _ way _ different than the rest of the townspeople… She actually looks normal, and her smile isn’t large.” Jay said, raising an eyebrow at the memory of everyone looking like they were forcing a smile.

“Yes! What the hell is it with the smiles?!” Michaela asked, sitting up finally, and asking the question that had been bothering her.

“And the voices…” Jay added.

“And the way they move around and stuff...”

“I may have an answer to the questions you two are asking...” A sudden voice spoke to them, causing the two of the to let out yelps of shock.

In front of them, seemingly having appeared out of nowhere, was the girl that Jay saw earlier. The one who looked like she was faking everything.

She stood there, as if asking for permission to walk any further.

Her face was serious, but Jay could sense nothing strange or negative about this girl, so he let her walk further.

“So…” Jay started after they were all calmed down.

“Why is everyone at this village acting weirdly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pandora... how the hecc did you even get in????
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave a kudo, and drop a comment while you're at it as well!


	3. Meeting pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Michaela start to learn what happened with the village of Wolfpine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to upload this today...
> 
> Almost.
> 
> Anyways, BACKSTORY-BUT-NOT-REALLY

When Jay and Michaela had sat down after the initial shock of someone appearing out of nowhere inside of their house, they had been prepared to hear whatever the reason was for the townspeople’s strange behaviour.

The girl, whose name was apparently Pandora, was breathing rather fast, her eyes nervously flicking around and looking at anyone but the two people in the room.

When Jay noticed she looked tense who stood up and walked next to the girl. Pandora had flinched a little when she realized he was sitting next to her, but she mentally reminded herself that these people were like her. They weren't evil, or being controlled.  _ Still doesn’t help my nerves though…  _ Pandora thought.

“Hey…” Jay said from next to her, his voice soft and reassuring, “You don’t have to be nervous… We won’t hurt you… Even if my partner  _ does _ look intimidating.” He added with a small laugh at the playful growl he earned from the demon at the other end of the room.

Pandora smiled at last, the first time she had been able to smile like that since five years ago. She finally had a chance to rest her aching cheeks.

“Okay, since you two are probably getting impatient and anxious, I’ll tell you what’s happened with this place...

The people here, as you have seen, act weirdly. Y’know, Their voices sound almost robotic, the smiles, the dulled eyes… stuff like that.

The reason they act like that is because they’ve been mind controlled.” Pandora said, causing the other two to let out sounds of surprise.

“Wait, Mind control?!” Michaela asked, her tone disbelieving. Pandora nodded solemnly.

“Mind controlled, Brainwashed, Hypnotized, however you want to say it.

They’ve been like this for five years now…” Pandora said, her voice melancholy.

“Five years?!” The other two both asked in unison. The other girl nodded. Pandora was silent for a moment, her head down.

“...I’ve been faking it, this entire time…

I’ve had to keep a wide smile, always sound the way they do, do everything at the exact same moment, because the second something isn’t… equal… I’d be dead…” Her voice had started to get quieter, starting to fade.

“It  _ hurts, _ ” Her voice cracked, tears she’d been keeping in for so long threatening to spill out in one moment. “...seeing the people I used to call my friends… the girl I used to love…

It  _ hurts _ because I can’t even talk to them… it’s like they don’t remember me…

And even when they  _ do _ talk to me, they  _ don’t _ act the way they used to…

_ They act equal to everyone else… _ ” She whispered the last part, but the other two had still heard it, thanks to their large sensitive ears.

Pandora had been looking away the entire time, not wanting to face the newcomers with things they didn’t have to deal with. So when she turned around and was met with the two people right next to her, their eyes showing extreme sympathy for her, she broke down.

Michaela and Jay had been paying close attention to the story, even when it had started to get personal. They realized if it’s been five years since she talked  _ properly _ to anyone, she deserved to talk about it.

Michaela had put up a sound barrier when she heard Pandora’s voice start trembling mid explanation. And it served her well, because that meant the girl could cry as loud as she wanted without anyone hearing and getting suspicious.

When Pandora had broken down, Michaela and Jay instantly wrapped their arms around her.

It  _ didn’t _ matter about the fact they just met her. It  _ didn _ ;t matter about the fact this is the only thing they knew about her.

They knew she needed this comfort, and she needed the chance to  _ finally _ break down after holding it in for so long. Five years to be exact. Five years acting perfectly equal to everyone had that effect on people. 

When she was done crying, she still talked, though quieter than before.

"Tioloki controlled them. Hell, she still is! She controls everyone with a necklace she wears hidden under her shirt." Pandora explained. She was getting irritated about the whole thing.

Jay and Michaela weren't  _ that _ shocked. They'd sensed something off about the leader anyways.

"The only way to stop her is either breaking the necklace, or taking it off of her." She finished explaining.

"We will help you stop her." Jay said, his uncovered eye filled with determination. Next to him, Michaela nodded.

Pandora let out a small laugh.

"I knew you two were special…" She said.

They were sitting in a comfortable silence, when there was a loud knock at the door.

All of them froze, instantly worried.

Pandora just slowly faked her big grin, standing up before going over to the door.

When opened, a feminine voice was heard.

Jay and Michaela looked, and they saw a girl with grey wolf ears, brown hair, dull red eyes, and tall. But not taller than Michaela, she was shorter by about a foot.

Only part of their conversation was heard, but the other girl was loud enough for them to hear everything she was saying.

"Pandora, Tioloki has asked to speak with you!" The brunette said to the ravenette.

Pandora tensed, but responded with a "cheerful" tone.

"May I ask why she has asked, Alloy?" She said, trying to net let her panic seep through her words.

The other girl thought for a moment, standing up straight.

"I believe she said something about 'control' and 'faker'?" The other girl rubbing her chin in confusion.

Everyone except Alloy instantly went rigid with fear, their faces paling.

"O-oh, well, I guess we should get going then?" Pandora said, her voice shaky.

Alloy smiled wider and said "Don't worry, I'll be in the room with you!" She exclaimed happily.

Pandora started to walk towards the door, but not before looking back at the other two, mouthing the words  _ 'I'll be okay…' _

As the door shut with a 'click!', the other two instantly felt an overwhelming amount of emotions.

Panic, fear, dread, anger, determination, uncertainty.

They looked at each other for awhile, before finally agreeing to go to sleep.

_ Boy, would they regret not checking the door... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pandora is always SAD.
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave kudos, and drop a comment while you're at it as well, I accept criticism!


	4. Locked In...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Michaela have a new problem to deal with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts off playful, then it just spins out of control, and Michaela almost burns everything.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy the chapter!

When they awoke in the morning, Michaela instantly tried to go back to sleep, prompting Jay to jump on her chest, causing Michaela to throw Jay across the room and into the living room.

Then they remembered the events from the previous night, and the calm and playful mood they set up dimmed down.

“Do you think Pandora is okay?” Jay asked as he tried to climb a half asleep Michaela.

“Mnn… I dunno… probably..?” Michaela said, her voice slurred, as she picked up Jay and draped him across her shoulders. Jay snuggled in her hair, about to ask another question, before he realized Michaela fell back asleep standing up.

He forced out a laugh before lightly slapping Michaela.

“Hey, wake up you dork” Jay said in between laughs.

Michaela woke up, and then looked at him with a glare, which was all the warning he got before she let herself fall backwards, making Jay get crushed between her body and the floor.

“Owww…” He groaned out, his leg twitching comically. Michaela just chuckled, finally awake now, dusting herself off, before picking him up again.

“I swear to  _ god _ Michaela you are going to accidentally kill me one day...” Jay said as he clung onto her back again. Michaela letting out a scoff, before laughing.

Eventually, they both started giggling like the complete idiots they were.

_ Until _ they tried to open the door.

At first Michaela thought it was stuck, so she pushed against it.

It wasn’t until she saw a faint glow emanating from the door that she realized they’d been locked in, and the door had been shut using magic.

The two made eye contact, Jay looking worried, and Michaela looking about ready to die.

“Fuck my life.” Michaela groaned out as she dragged a hand down her face.

Jay was about to berate Michaela for her language, when they heard rapid knocking at the door.

“Guys, open the door!” Pandora’s voice shouted through the door, sounding nervous as her knocking increased.

“Can’t it’s locked and sealed shut.” Michaela said, sounding agitated but nervous.

“What?! Oh… right. Augh! DAMNIT!” Pandora said through the door, banging her head against it.

“Wait, you knew?” Jay asked her. It was silent through the door, before Pandora spoke again.

“I had to… she told me she would let me live if I did…” The raveonettes weak voice sounded out behind the door.

Then, there was the sound of footsteps and a yelp.

Then, a low voice spoke, Michaela and Jay barely hearing what it was saying.

“Pandora… I suggest you leave if you don’t want things to get physical. I let you go last night. I  _ won’t _ do it again…” There was a grunt, alerting Jay and Michaela to the fact that it was already getting physical. Then a strained response: “Yes ma’am…”

There was coughing heard, before they heard footsteps running away.

Now that Pandora was gone, Tioloki instantly stepped up to the door, her eyes gleaming, unseen by the other two.

“Well… Hi there~” She spoke, her smug voice making Michaela let out a growl. Jay glared at the door.

“A ‘lil birdie told me that you two knew the story of this place… And I can’t have that information running loose…” Her voice spoke.

“So I asked to have the door shut  _ real _ tight, and I’ll keep you here, for as  _ long _ as I  _ want _ …” She said. Jay could almost see the shit-eating grin on her face right now.

“Oh, well, I need to go… have fun…” She said the last part with a growl, one that Mikka copied back at her.

When she was gone, Mikka had to walk away from Jay to calm down, because at this point, there was smoke coming out of her mouth, and her hands were heating up, small flames licking at her skin.

Jay himself was not doing any better.

He wasn’t mad at Pandora, from the looks of it, it was a live or die situation for her.

_ No… _ He was mad at Tioloki. She had controlled the entire village, and had no remorse for it whatsoever. She basically threatened someone he had begun to trust yesterday, just because she told them information.

But he was focused on calming down Mikka, because he didn’t need her to set anything on fire.

So he went over to his friend, and hugged her.

It may seem stupid, but that was one of the things that calmed either of them down.

Soon enough, her eyes closed, her hands cooled down, and the room itself cooled down.

When her eyes opened, they were worried, nervous, and full of fear.

Jay’s looked the same.

“What are we going to do?” Mikka asked, her voice weak.

Jay shrugged, before clinging onto her.

“I don’t know…”

He did not like being locked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, what are they going to do now??????
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, leave a kudo, drop a comment, you know the deal...

**Author's Note:**

> Oof.
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave kudos, drop a comment if you wanna, ya know, the whole shazam


End file.
